


What You Cannot See (Can Still Hurt You)

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blindfolds, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Smoker finds himself in an uncomfortable predicament. CrocodilexSmoker.





	What You Cannot See (Can Still Hurt You)

**Author's Note:**

> What You Cannot See (Can Still Hurt You)
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: CrocodilexSmoker, implied torture and sex (though it never gets there), yaoi.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece etc etc etc.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> For lordofthepies. Supposed to have written it long ago…sorry, man.

Smoker doesn’t know how long he’s been down here, nor where the Strawhat brats have gotten off to. All he knows now is that he is tied down naked to a wooden table and a blindfold is over his eyes, obscuring his vision. He’s tired, but that’s okay; his hearing is impeccable in any case, and he doesn’t need to see to know he isn’t alone. The quiet sound of wine being swirled in a glass and the snort of amusement he hears when the other man realises he’s awake tell him that anyway.  
  
The glass is tipped and some of the drink taken greedily before his captor gets to his feet and walks over from the corner, and it is the sound of the man’s footsteps that give his identity away. No one Smoker has been around has worn boots so heavy, and the sweep of a thick coat touching the floor only confirms his suspicions.  
  
Crocodile.  
  
The footsteps fall silent maybe an inch or two from the table and he knows already that the bastard is smirking. Moments pass by without a word, and it is obvious that the Shichibukai is waiting for him to speak first; probably expecting him to yell out and demand to know where he is.  
  
But Smoker has been in this sort of situation before. Crocodile won’t tell him a damn thing that he didn’t want to, much less untie him now that he has him helpless beneath him. He knows this because not only is the asshole a pirate, but because he wouldn’t let Crocodile go in this situation either. As a gloved hand touches up his side, Smoker resists the urge to tense and stays calm even as he hears the bastard smirk.  
  
“Finally awake, Captain?”  
  
The torture is only beginning.


End file.
